1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless motor.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3051827 discloses a brushless motor, which includes a vibration absorber. In the brushless motor of Japanese Patent No. 3051827, a vibration isolation rubber is interposed between a motor fixing flange and a stator.
However, in this kind of brushless motor, the vibration absorbing member made of the resilient member (e.g., rubber, spring) is installed in a motor main body. Thus, unbalanced vibrations of the motor main body may possibly be promoted to increase rotational primary vibrations. Therefore, it has been demanded to reduce motor vibration without increasing the unbalanced vibrations of the motor main body.